


Untitled

by kashmir



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George hopes for one night alone in his bed. He doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at George fic. Please be gentle. And any suggestions for a name would be great. Was going to use this as my [](http://atomic-fiction.livejournal.com/profile)[**atomic_fiction**](http://atomic-fiction.livejournal.com/) fic but. Doesn't quite work for that. Also not posting this to any comm's yet. Not sure why. Enh.

It happened one night when they'd all had a little too much to drink.

Meredith was missing McDreamy, Alex was, once again, on the outs with Izzie and George was... Well, George was just there for the ride, as usual. They'd played drinking games after their shift until Meredith had passed out on the couch. George had then dragged a giggling Izzie up the stairs to her room, depositing her on her bed and swaying, made his way to his bedroom. He collapsed on the bed still fully clothed and passed out within minutes.

He probably would've slept like the dead if she hadn't come creeping in a couple of hours later. He always slept like the dead when he was drunk. He figured most people did but for some reason, his college roommates had loved to tease him about it. Of course, they were all jerks but that might be beside the point.

He didn't wake up until she had wrapped her long limbs around him, her face resting on his chest. He tensed for a moment, unsure of what was going on, then relaxed when he recognized the smell of Izzie's almond lotion and strawberry shampoo. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes again, ready to fall back asleep.

Then he heard her hiccup and let out a broken little sob, like she was trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Iz?" He mumbled into the dark.

She quieted for a minute and he could almost hear her thinking, trying to come up with an excuse or a reason. Anything but the truth.

"Izzie, why are you crying?" George tried again, his voice slurred and sluggish with sleep.

"It's nothing, George. Just the stupid gin making me sad and girly. Go back to sleep."

"You wanna talk about it?"

She sniffed a little and snuggled closer. "No."

He settled back against the mattress and had almost drifted back to sleep when she spoke again.

"Can I tell you something, George?"

He made a noise which could have been taken as an affirmative. George was a little too tired and possibly still a little too drunk to care. She started picking at the seam of his tee shirt and after several minutes when she still hadn't said anything more, he felt himself dozing back off.

"George," Izzie whispered after a few more minutes.

"Hmmph?" He replied, wishing she'd either tell him whatever was on her mind or be merciful and let him fall back to sleep.

"Are you awake?"

"Not really," He answered as she continued to pick at his seam.

"Well wake up. I have to tell this to someone."

"What?" He asked, desperately trying to stay conscious.

"I grew up in a trailer park. My family was poor and I was determined to have a better life for myself than the one my mother had," She paused here and he felt her take in a breath, like she was bracing herself for whatever she had to say. "When I was sixteen, I had a boyfriend. He kind of made me forget everything about my plans for the future and well, just everything in general but him and how he made me feel. I ended up pregnant and I... I just knew that I couldn't keep the baby. I didn't want her to have the life I'd had. I wanted to give her better."

He could hear the tears in her voice now and tightened his arm around her in response.

"So when she was born, I gave her away. The people who adopted her were this really nice, normal family," Her voice broke and he wrapped his other arm around her, not knowing what else to do. She hiccupped and he could tell it was taking her a minute to get her composure back. "I kept in touch with them for the first few years. They gave her everything I would have never been able to. Then they moved and I lost touch with them."

She scrubbed her face against his shoulder and took in a deep, shuddering breath. She sounded more like in-control Izzie when she spoke again.

"I did the right thing. I wasn't ready at sixteen to be a mother. But, I just. I don't know. I kind of wonder sometimes what she's like and what I'd be like as a mom and I don't know. I just needed to tell someone."

He laid there in silence for a minute, trying to think of something, anything to say. Then when he did, he wondered why he just hadn't kept his mouth shut. "I ran over a dog once when I was nineteen."

She sat up and looked at him, incredulous and quite possibly - no, definitely furious. "Okay. So I tell you I had a baby at sixteen and then gave her up for adoption and then you tell me you DROVE OVER A FREAKIN' DOG?!?! How is that supposed to make me feel better, George? TELL. ME. HOW."

He sat up, facing her and her fury. "I don't know! I don't know what to say when one of your best friends and roommates tells you she had a baby in high school and gave it away! I'm not a girl and I've never had friends who were a girls before! I don't have sisters! I was raised in a house of men, Izzie. I am more clueless than most about the females of the species. I just.. I was just. I don't know. I mean, isn't that how it works? You say something earth-shattering, then the other person says something they did that was shocking and well, I just. I don't know, Izzie!"

She tilted her head and looked at him. Then smiled before leaning over and hugging him. George sat stiffly, afraid to do the wrong thing and, once again, be on the receiving end of Izzie Stevens' wrath.

"Hug me back, George," Came her muffled voice from somewhere around his left shoulder.

"Uh, okay." He wrapped his arms around her and waited, feeling like he was missing something and as always with Meredith and Izzie, just not sure what.

"Am I really one of your best friends, George?" Izzie whispered into his shoulder, shifting a little so that it came out clear. Sounding like a lost little girl, something he never really equated with her, not even when Alex broke her heart.

"Of course. You and Meredith both. And I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I mean, you know, I buy your tampons and we have late night talks and you know, stuff. So yeah. You guys are the closest things to sisters I've ever had and. Um. Yeah. You guys are my best friends," He finished up lamely. Knowing he'd failed miserably at trying to explain things. As usual.

Izzie sniffed and he thought for sure he’d said the wrong thing but then she hugged him harder and he felt his tee shirt get a little damper right where her head was resting.

"You're one of my best friends, too, George."


End file.
